Kill Romeo
by Dreamers-Never-Die
Summary: An Almost-sequel to Relish And Lies. Axel was no Juliet. But if he was, then he had just killed his Romeo. AkuRoku. Character Death.


Kill Romeo

Summary: _Axel was no Juliet, but if he was, then he just killed his Romeo. AkuRoku. Character Death. An Almost-Sequel to Relish And Lies__._

It was only another couple of minutes until he got where he needed to be, just a simple matter of dumping the body before he could free himself of the burden of his nightmares.

He remembered as he stared out at the ocean, those times they'd had together, everything they'd lost. They'd talked of religon and hate but rarely broached the subject of love. Why would they? Love wasn't for them. Thats what they'd both believed. What he felt for the other in the end, however... How could something so pure and so positive be so wrong? How could something that made him feel so alive, end up destroying him?

The dreams had started when the other boy - nothing but a corpse now, a memory - had left after their first brief encounter. Those all-consuming dreams that had left him shaking even when he was awake, memories of things hey should have done, things they could have done.

And then, the boy came back. No word as to why he left, no clues as to anything he did, really. But really, he didn't mind what the other did, as long as he came crawling to back to his bed every night, or enought nights to make them both happy.

Then the nightmares had started.

By the end of it all, the nightmares had gones from simple visions of the other leaving, all the way to horrible and hated images of the other in someone elses arms every night. The nightmares had created the need to run away, to distance himself so he wouldn't get too attached, so he wouldn't get his heart broken. By the time he had done the unspeakable, the other had ended up too closed, to firmly entrenched in his thoughts and feelings for him to be reasonable.

He would never let the other boy be in someone else's arms. _Never._

He tried to convince himself, even as he mourned, that it wasn't his fault. As the hot, salty tears slipped down his cheeks, already red and blotchy from crying, he tried to convince himself that the other was cheating, that it was the other's fault he was dead, because the other boy wasn''t faithful.

But he knew, as well as he knew his own name, that it was all his fault. The other boy hadn't been with another. By the time he had out the gun to others head - the same gun he now held in his hands, caressing the smooth, sleek metal - and pulled the trigger, his mind had done evrything it could as a safety precaution. He knew now that he had managed to convince himself of the same thing he was trying to convince himself of now.

_He was behaving like a predator, lying in wait, and he was angrier then he had ever been._

_"Where have you been? Who have you been with?" he screamed, red hair pushed flat from the constant motion of running his hands through it._

_The other boy paused, copying the motion as he ran his hands through his own blonde hair, assuming his usual arrogant and unconcerned expression, replying with a simple, "Out," before continuing to walk into their shared bedroom._

_He snarled in rage, smelling a new scent, the perfume of someone else._

_In that instant, all his doubts solidified in mind. Without thinking, he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, the safety already gone. There wasn't even a second for the other boy to look surprised before the small lead projectile - the bullet - made its way through his chest and into his heart, instantly killing him._

_The sound of glass smashing as his lover's now lifeless body fell to the ground got his attention._

_His anger slowly drained from his body, all the emotion gone and leaving him shaking, surprised at what he'd done._

_Searching the corpse, he found a broken bottle of perfume for men sitting inside the other boys jacket pocket, accompanied by a note._

_"Jewerly isn't your thing, but I wanted to give you something that would_

_symbolize our one year together. And I thought I would make you a little more_

_accepting when I finally admit..._

_I love you_

_Happy Anniversary"_

_Something so out of the ordinary that rang so true..._

After he had pulled the trigger, after he had exhausted all that false rage and when he saws the gift, he understood just how wrong he had been. He had believed that the other boy - the one he now knew he loved - had betrayed him with someone else.

He'd been so, so very wrong.

But to think that everything they had shared was over, it broke the heart he had never been certain that he had.

It was almost fitting, when he thought about it. The other had entered his empty life so hard and so fast that it had set his head spinning, and he'd left exactly the same way. Enter with a bang, leave with an explosion. It was mind-blowing how being asked for a little help changed his world, lifted him higher then any narcotic had ever done before dropping him deep into the bowels of hell, deeper and more painful then a six-week heroin withdrawl.

He'd been right about one thing at least.

They'd never be together in death.

They'd never be together again.

With that last thought in mind, he looked into the others lifeless eyes, remembering everything.

"I guess I really did love you, Roxas," Axel whispered.

Then he put the gun to his temple and fired.

TheEnd


End file.
